


A Start

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Field Trip AU, Hanzo is Chaperone, Mei works where the trip is going, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: On the morning of a big field trip, Hanzo and Mei have their start.





	A Start

Mei had received the emails regarding the field trip scheduled to tour the laboratory that she worked for, set for a 10 am arrival. She saw the signs posted in the halls, cute flyers posted in bright colors encouraging everyone to wear their brightest smiles. In fact, Mei had even wrote it on her calendar, already hoping to encourage a new wave of scientists into the field of Climatology. The night before she laid out an outfit, prepared a lunch and put it in the fridge, and double checked her alarm. 

Nothing could have prepared her for the continued mess come the next morning. During the night as Mei slept peacefully, a power-surge resulting from a small earthquake left her alarm clock set on flashing 12:00 . Instead what woke the scientist was the sound of her cat Wáwá leaving a large hairball on the pantsuit she was planning to wear. 

Groaning as she got out of bed, Mei started towards the kitchen, knowing that she had woken up with more than enough time to improvise a new and just as impressive outfit. Planning to set up a pot of coffee before retrieving her glasses from the bathroom, she let muscle memory bring her to the machine and touchscreen mounted beside it. Turning on the device, the time displayed on the screen. 9:45. All sluggishness in her body was quickly extinguished as realization slapped her in the face. She was extremely late.

Wáwá meowed loudly as her human dashed through the halls, footsteps pounding and a groan echoing through the apartment they both called home. The bathroom door was swung open, the light not even turned on as Mei splashed water onto her face, clearing off the small trail of drool on her cheek as a result of her overextended rest. Glasses were crammed onto her nose after the skin was patted dry. Wáwá had barely hopped onto the bathroom counter before Mei was off again, rushed into the bedroom. 

“Aughhh!!” The slap of time had made her forget about the clothes. Now she was reminded. “I hope you know I will not be bringing you any treats today!” Mei called out to the cat that sat lazily cleaning herself on the bathroom counter still. 

Taking a breath, she turned to the closet, scrambling through to find a light blue sundress with deep purple flowers printed along the hem. As soon as Mei was fully dressed, her hair was thrown into a messy bun, secured by her usual hair pin. Appraising herself in the mirror, she brushed the skirt down before giving herself a small smile and a nod. Heading back into the bathroom, teeth were quickly brushed and a taxi was scheduled to arrive as quickly as possible. She hated using cars, usually giving herself enough time to walk to the Laboratory. 

 

While waiting for the taxi to arrive, Mei made a point to clean up the hairball and refill Wáwá’s water and food bowl. The cat had made the morning more difficult, but not with intention, she was sure, and she didn’t want her furry friend thinking she was still upset. As soon as Mei heard a honk outside, she was out the door, unable to catch the sound of Wáwá meowing out a goodbye. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo had been delighted to find out that it was his turn to help chaperone his son Ryuto’s field trip. Though the businessman found it difficult at time to dedicate time to his son with the demands of his work, he made a point to invest in his education, doing his best to raise Ryuto with a high value of curiosity and an excitement to learn. A field trip was an excellent way to bond with his son, and learn a better understanding of what his classmates were like. 

At least, that’s what Hanzo told himself as he sat on the crowded bus, the chatter of the children filling every inch of the air within. Each bump would have set him into the aisle and out of his seat if he were of lower constitution, the kids only able to stay seated because of their natural ability to fit to the flow of the automated excitement. A small sigh passed through his lips in relief when they came to a stop in front of the artfully constructed building of Overwatch Laboratories. Standing, he made his way onto the courtyard and waited for the children and teacher to guide the way. 

Watching the doors of the bus, waiting to see Ryuto climb down the steps, Hanzo caught a glimpse of blue streaking past his peripherals. He was only able to see the as a woman dove in the doors, the light reflecting off of a bright red something before the doors closed behind her. His brow furrowed for a moment before he felt a small hand gripping his and tugging. Looking down to see his son grinning at him, Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that rose on his face, distracting him from the blur of a woman. 

Soon the tour was underway, and after quick introductions and guidelines, they let the kids loose in the main labs in small groups. Hanzo obviously led the group his son was in, but he was happy to let their interests guide them, wishing that he had felt such freedom in his own youth. As his son and the others gathered around a little blue robot, he heard someone approaching and turned his head. Mei smiled at him, and quickly he recognized her as the woman from before. 

The hair pin was an easy notifier, though her face held a warm sort of glow he could only describe as engaging. Her bright brown eyes shone with excitement, pairing easily with the sweet curve of her lips. Her body’s soft hourglass was accentuated at the waist by the cut of her dress, the cool blue somehow fitting perfectly with her. 

“Hiya! I hope I am not too late! My name is Mei, I help lead this section of the laboratory, which focuses on Climatology. The robot there is Snowball, an android that helps us here with recording and analyzing data!” 

The businessman bit his cheek slightly as Mei spoke, the barest hint of of a blush managing to show on his cheeks. Brief thoughts of interest, worry, shame, impurity, and words of poetry passed through Hanzo’s mind, causing his eyebrows to furrow. Mei misconstrued the look on his face and quickly searched away from him to the children, a smile brightening on her face again, though a weird extra ball of anxiety sat in her stomach. 

Ryuto was quick to notice this exchange of body language. A thoughtful and observant boy, he had learned young that people spoke miles more with their bodies than their mouths. Though he did not understand the full extent of his father’s thoughts, he at least knew that Mei had at least interested Hanzo, and that was a start. Ryuto’s mother had died when he was young, and while he knew of her, he had never known her. He wanted his father to be happy, and was sure that his mother would agree.   
With this in mind, Ryuto made a point to keep asking questions. He was smart, let others ask questions and lead the conversation as well, but he hoped that by keeping Hanzo and Mei near one another, something would happen. It wasn’t often that he noticed his father actually like someone so quickly, and the longer that he was able to speak and learn from Mei, Ryuto found that he liked her too. So when lunch was called by the teacher, he made his move and tugged on Hanzo’s hand. Pulling Hanzo to lean down, Ryuto whispered in his ear.

When his son had told him to ask the scientist to join them for lunch, at first he wasn’t quite sure what to think, lost in wonder of what the boy was thinking. After a moment however, the thought settled easily into his mind when Hanzo heard Mei’s stomach growl. The flush of embarrassment that passed her cheeks only hardened his resolve as she began to apologize. 

“Please, do not be sorry...I hope you do not find it terribly unbecoming of me to ask you to join us? For lunch. Ryuto found the subject of Climatology quite interesting.” 

A look of surprise crossed Mei’s face, a small flutter of inner shame in her mind as she realized he hadn’t been upset at her at all. Slowly Mei began to nod, a smile growing on her face. “Thank you very much, I am so glad to hear. If you would not be bothered, I would be happy to come.” 

Watching the two adults smile at one another, Ryuto nodded, feeling success. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first thing in forever, I bet it's a load of shit. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy it alright enough anyways. This is also on my tumblr @overwatch-tales. Peace -bunny


End file.
